Forbidden Fruit
by twi-lover-88
Summary: What happens when Bella witnesses Charlie and Renee having sex? TABOO CONTENT CHARLIE/BELLA PAIRING UNFINISHED STILL ATTEMPTING TO WRITE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All Character rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

 ** _WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS TABOO CONTENT DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ._**

"Fucking Christ Renee," Charlie moaned loud enough for Bella to be woken in her bedroom. One thing Charlie and Renee were good at was waking up Bella. Almost every night she would wake up hearing Charlie moan some cuss word, followed by Renee telling Charlie how he was the best fuck she ever had. Bella, however disgusting, was use to this since it had been happening for as long as she could remember. As much as she hated to admit it, now that she was older, it actually turned her on.

Bella climbed out of bed as she had done the night before, making sure she didn't make a peep as she made her way to the end of the hall. Through the crack in the door she could hear Renee's high pitched moan. Last time, Bella only stood outside the door to listen to them go at it like monkeys – this time she walked up to the crack in the door that way she could take a peak. Renee was sitting on Charlie's lap shoving her breasts in his face, but Charlie didn't seem to mind as he violently lifted her hips pounding into her as hard as he could. Bella could feel her core begin to ache. Just as Bella's hand found their way into her panties Charlie's eyes snapped to the door, seeing his teenage daughter watch him have sex. Bella's cheeks flushed bright red as she scurried off back to her room hoping that he would think his mind was just playing tricks on him.

Charlie was absolutely mortified of the thought that his daughter had seen him having sex. They thought Bella would have been asleep at two in the morning, or at least listening to music. Had they have known she was awake they wouldn't have been as loud as they were. What's worse is that Charlie couldn't get the image of his little girl and where her hands had been. She was about to play with herself. God, what Charlie would give to have just a taste of Bella's pussy. If only she wasn't his daughter. He knew he needed to talk to her, but he also knew this was a subject better left kept between the two of them. Renee would have a heart attack if she knew Bella was trying to touch herself. Renee had shoved being pure down her throat, I was one hundred percent okay with that, but Bella never even spoke of boys to her because she always got lectured. Forget talking to her about the sins of masturbation. As of late, Renee had gotten increasingly Christian.

"Hey Bella," Charlie awkwardly entered Bella's room making sure he shut the door behind him. It was almost an hour later, Bella thought she had gotten lucky and that Charlie was going to leave it alone. She was wrong. Here he was, standing with his hands in his pockets at a loss for words. "So uhm," he ran his fingers through his messed up brown hair, "what were you doing in the hallway?" Charlie figured it was best just to ask the question. He sat on the edge of her bed trying to make the situation a little less awkward. It didn't work.

"I… I… I…" Tears began to spill from Bella's eyes. Seeing Bella cry was always a weak spot for Charlie. He hated seeing his little girl upset.

"Bella, it's okay," Charlie comforted her easily bringing her into his chest as he had done a million times before. They had a father daughter bond, and had ever since he laid eyes on her. Bella only shook her head against Charlie's chest telling him that it was not okay. Charlie only let out a soft sigh. "Just explain what you were doing. You are old enough to understand what those sounds were. You're seventeen Bella." Charlie was right; Bella knew exactly what they had been doing. How could she explain that she stood there because she wanted to see how Charlie would have been fucking her? How does she explain that she wants her dad to pound her teenage pussy? It was wrong. It was sick!

"Where's mom?" Charlie looked confused by the question.

"She took a sleeping pill." Bella knew that meant she was going to be dead to the world for hours. "Bella you need to tell me what you were doing in that hallway," Charlie's voice was demanding this time. Bella knew what she wanted, right or wrong, and she was going to get what she wanted. In seconds Bella pressed her lips to Charlie's and crawled on top of his lap. For a moment, Charlie went with it, easily leaning back on her bed letting his daughter straddle his waist. "Bella, no," Charlie said firmly making sure his lips were away from hers.

"Daddy," Bella whispered in Charlie's ear. His cock unintentionally twitched. "Daddy, please," Bella begged taking her shirt off exposing her perfect breasts. Charlie's cock twitched again. He closed his eyes resisting the urge to suck and bite on her perfectly perky nipples. "I know you want me," Bella purred her hands easily finding his cock and pulling it from the hole in his boxers. "Daddy," Bella hummed placing her face inches from Charlie's cock. Charlie hadn't had a good blowjob in years, Renee refused. She had said it was degrading. Charlie unintentionally made eye contact with his daughter. Seeing her inches from his cock made him impossibly harder.

 _A/N: Let me know if any fellow freaks want the next chapter (;_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Myers.

 ** _WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ_**

Breakfast was sufficiently awkward for Charlie. After his daughter had been inches from his cock somehow he managed to get out of that room before she wrapped her mouth around his rock hard cock. He wouldn't have been able to stop after that. He was surprised he was able to stop when he did. Bella just acted as if everything was normal, she'd walked out of her room in a pair of her plaid pajamas, as she did every Sunday morning. Charlie had never noticed how truly attractive Bella was. She wore a small black tank top that ended up showing her belly button, a red plaid button up shirt, and a matching pair of plaid pajama pants that hung on her hips perfectly. They were modest enough for Renee, but you couldn't hide the curves in Bella's body. She was only one hundred and fifteen pounds soaking wet, but she had a decent rack, and her ass was absolutely phenomenal.

"Renee is cooking breakfast," Charlie spoke casually standing at the breakfast bar sipping coffee like he did every morning. His eyes followed Bella as she whisked past him going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "What are your plans for the day?" The only thing that ever stayed the same was that every weekend they always had breakfast together. That was their family time, other than that; Bella had a life of her own.

"Lazy day," Bella responded easily plopping down on the bar stool next to Charlie. "I didn't sleep well last night." Bella announced making Charlie almost choke on his coffee. Renee looked up from the sizzling bacon.

"Are you getting sick?" Renee questioned knowing that Bella rarely complained of not getting sleep. If it was one thing she knew her daughter was good at it was sleeping. Bella shrugged her shoulders glancing back at Charlie giving him a wicked smile. Charlie had no idea why he was so uncomfortable, technically nothing had actually happened. "I'm going out with Esme today; I could get you some Tylenol." Renee droned on catching Charlie's attention.

"When are you going out?" He questioned casually. The last thing he wanted was to be home alone with Bella. That would spell disaster.

"After I'm done cooking," she answered effortlessly. "Esme wants to get breakfast at the Café. She needs to make sure they started listening to her," Renee chuckled at the fact that Esme opened her own café. Renee had always wanted to do something like that, but she never got the chance. Charlie only shook his head in response to her. "Do you want Carlisle to come take a look at you?" Renee took full advantage of the fact that Carlisle was a doctor, anytime Bella got the sniffles Carlisle was a phone call away.

"No," Bella answered sounding more than a little annoyed with her mother's pestering. "I just need a day of relaxation." Bella's answer was final as she walked out of the kitchen. Renee took the sizzling bacon off the pan and shoveled everything onto two plates before sticking the pans in the sink. She needed a day to herself. She was excited to get out of the house for the whole day. It was something that rarely happened anymore.

"If you need anything I'm a phone call away," Renee announced snatching her purse and walking out the front door hearing Esmes car pull in. Just like that she was gone. Bella was in the living room wrapped in a blanket.

"You're not allowed to eat in the living room," Charlie announced motioning to the plate on the bar. Bella only rolled her eyes walking over to the bar. The silence was killing Bella. She didn't know what to say after last night. He'd rejected her, the only man that had ever wanted her suddenly didn't. Bella knew the attraction to her father was wrong, but something about Charlie made her warm to her core. "She overcooked the bacon," Charlie said lightly crunching the bacon.

"She always does," Bella laughed showing Charlie the black ends of her bacon. Charlie finished his plate of food first walking over to the couch looking for a movie. Breakfast had gone good, Bella was being his daughter again, and he could spend time with this Bella. "Don't pick anything stupid," Bella warned rinsing the dishes. Bella had decided while eating breakfast she was going to try one last time. This time she wasn't going to be subtle. She watched the TV click through Channels before landing on a football game. Bella had never been one for sports.

She didn't immediately go to the living room, she knew Charlie's Sunday routine and she knew how she was going to get him to cross the line. She knew she had at least a few hours before Renee would be home, and she also knew Charlie would be napping by now. Looking out her bedroom door she confirmed Charlie was sleeping when she saw him legs wide open, head hanging off the back of the couch, signature napping look. Bella quietly snuck into the living room getting kneeling between Charlie's legs. She'd managed to get Charlie's pants unbuttoned, and unzipped before he started to wake up.

"Renee?" Charlie sleepily asked not knowing what time it was. When there was no answer his head snapped up seeing Bella give him a sheepish grin from between his legs. His cock twitched. "Bella, we talked about this," Charlie sighed closing his eyes. He was frustrated, even Bella could tell.

"Daddy, punish me?" Bella offered making Charlie's hands ball into fists. Bella knew just what buttons she needed to press to get him to cross a line. Charlie didn't like being challenged. "Daddy," Bella slid her hand down Charlie's pants grabbing what she could of his cock with one hand. Charlie's eyes snapped open seeing Bella's brown eyes trained on his face. Charlie only grabbed Bella's hand and took it off his cock getting up from the sofa.

"Punish you?" Charlie almost yelled shoving his Bella out of his way.

"Daddy," Bella laid on the couch sliding down her plaid pajama pants showing her naked ass. "Spank me, tell me why I can't touch your cock," Charlie unintentionally walked over to the sofa his palm and cock twitching at the thought of spanking her like he did when she was only a child.

"You want me to spank you?" Charlie questioned his mind finally caving in as he got a better look at the sight in front of him. Bella's are ass in front of him, and her perfectly plump glistening pink pussy ready for him. Charlie hand gently ran across Bella's bare ass then he spanked her ass causing a slight sting. Bella let out a moan making Charlie shake his head. "This is a punishment," Charlie reminded her spanking her ass harder this time causing a full handprint to appear. Bella winced at the pain making Charlie smile. Charlie rubbed Bella's ass separating it so he could see Bella's pussy. "You're wet," Charlie whispered slipping his index finger in her fold.

"Daddy," Bella moaned as he started rubbing her clit. Bella had only ever touched herself, it had never felt like this. Every sensation running through her body making her toes curl.

"Daddy, is going to make you feel really good. Then you're going to make daddy feel good. I'm going to keep doing this," Charlie whispered in Bella's ear slipping his free hand up Bella's shirt kneading her breasts while he rubbed her clit. "I'm going to taste you, and then, then I'm going to shove my cock inside your tight virgin pussy and fuck you until I decide I'm done. From now on, if I want you, you're mine." Charlie announced making Bella give a smile as he dropped underneath her since she was still bent over.

Feeling Charlie's fingers had been absolutely amazing. Bella didn't know what to expect when he put his tongue on her pussy. Charlie only positioned himself underneath her and tugged at her legs making her sit on his face, before he started licking her pussy. Bella couldn't hold in the moans once his tongue started dancing. Bella's hips unintentionally moved but Charlie didn't mind he only held her to his face.

"Daddy," Bella moaned breathing heavily. Charlie knew she was on the edge of an orgasm; he sucked her pussy pushing her over the edge violently starting to shake as she came all over Charlie's face. Charlie slurped every last drop before laying her down on the couch. "I need a minute," Bella breathed out, but Charlie was already positioning himself at her entrance.

"Daddy needs to be inside of you," Charlie announced slowly shoving his cock inside of Bella. He had to go slow, Bella had never had sex before, and she was extremely tight around Charlie's eight inch cock. "Fuck," Charlie groaned slowly pushing inside despite the fact that he knew this was hurting Bella. "It'll feel good," Charlie breathed out watching the tears form in Bella's eyes. "Christ!" Charlie exclaimed finally shoving in one last time his balls finally hitting Bella's pussy.

"Okay," Bella breathed out wiggling her hips. Charlie wasted no time thrusting in and out of her slowly. Tonight he wasn't going to be rough. He'd save that for later. Charlie thrusted in and out a few times simply enjoying the fact that he was going to cum quick tonight, Renee's pussy was never this tight.

"This pussy," Charlie thrusted into Bella rubbing her pussy at the same time, "is mine." He declared pulling his cock out of Bella only to slam it back in making her moan out in pleasure. "Isabella!" Charlie roared putting a hand around her throat while he thrusted slightly faster. "This pussy is mine!" A smile came across Bella's face.

"My pussy is yours whenever you want it, Daddy." Bella responded easily. With that Charlie pulled out of Bella and came on the couch. He would have to clean that before Renee got home.

 _A/N: People asked for more. People got more._

 _If anyone would like an additional chapter let me know with a review and I'll write somethig up (;_


	3. Chapter 3

_**More inappropriate smut. Sorry. Well no not really haha**_

 _I'm coming for you tonight.  
-Daddy_

Bella read the text on her phone with a smile. It had been almost a week since the last time Bella had gotten to even touch her daddy. She thought about him almost every night. Whenever she heard Renee moaning through the walls Bella's hand would find its way into her pants and she would imagine Charlie was fucking her next to Renee while she was sleeping.

 _Can I come to you Daddy? I want you to fuck me next to Renee.  
-Daddy's Kitten_

The worst he could do was say no. Charlie looked up from his phone long enough to lock eyes with Bella. He looked over to Renee and shrugged his shoulders before he began typing on his cell phone. Seconds later Bella's phone vibrated.

 _Come get me little girl.  
Daddy_

Bella smiled at the response putting her phone away. She had been sitting on the couch, and decided it was time for bed. She knew Charlie and Renee would follow. Bella made sure to get up and give a good long stretch showing much of her ass to Charlie. Charlie couldn't take his eyes off his seventeen-year-old daughter and the thought of fucking her right next to Renee made him want to burst. What if she woke up?

"Earth to Charlie," Renee laughed dragging him back to reality. "What do you think?" Renee asked making him give her a sheepish smile. He hadn't heard a word she had said. "Do you think Isabella is having sex?" Charlie almost choked on his water at Renee's question. "Apparently Alice is having sex. Do you think we should have the talk with her?" Charlie only closed his eyes. Oh, she knows all about sex. She knows all about how to suck a man's cock, she knows just how to move, and she knows how to fucking moan. Charlie felt a twitch in his pants.

"Renee," Charlie laughed getting to his feet lifting Renee up onto the counter. "I think Bella knows about the birds and the bees," I teased nibbling on her neck effortlessly. Renee only gave a fake moan leaning her head back. He had Renee positioned on the counter away from the banister so she wouldn't be able to see just incase Bella decided to come out.

"But what if she's having unprotected sex?" Charlie gave a groan like he was annoyed with her conversation of topic. He didn't mind that Renee was talking about Bella. He only slipped a finger underneath Renee's pajama pants starting to rub her clit. It felt nothing like Bella's but if Renee just said her name one more time, I could imagine it was her.

"Bella is not having unprotected sex," Charlie whispered in Renee's ear while he was rubbing her clit. Renee moaned out in response to his breath on her ear. Charlie looked up to see Isabella standing in her doorway with her fingers under her nightgown.

"Charlie, fuck, get your cock in me," Renee demanded making him drop his pants. Bella stood up on the banister slowly rubbing herself as Charlie slammed into Renee. She couldn't make out their conversation, but she knew she heard her name once. "Oh God! Charlie!" Renee screamed wrapping her legs around his waist. Renee's body started twitching her legs unlocked after a few moments and she tapped on his chest. Charlie pulled out slowly. "Goodnight honey," Renee kissed his cheek. Charlie was still rock hard.

 _Don't worry Daddy. My pussy will make you cum.  
-Daddy's kitten_

Like clockwork twenty minutes came around and Bella walked down to Charlie's bedroom. She peaked her head in to see Renee snoring and Charlie rubbing himself. Charlie saw Bella walk in the room, his heart had never beat so fast in his life before. Neither one of them spoke Bella only walked over and shooed his hand away grabbing his cock as she started working it up and down. Charlie let his head fall back his eyes never moving from Bella. Bella put her lips to her fingers and slowly crawled between Charlies legs licking his length. Charlie couldn't help but let a groan escape his lips. Bella didn't care at this point all she wanted was to make her Daddy feel good. Charlie grabbed all of Bella's hair into a ponytail forcing her to take all his length in her mouth. She gagged once making Renee stir slightly, but Charlie kept shoving her down. He liked that he could make his little girl do whatever he wanted her to.

"Fuck," Charlie groaned roughly pulling Bella up slamming his lips to hers. Bella opened her mouth moaning into his as he forced his tongue in her mouth. "Lay the fuck down."

"Yes Daddy," Bella whispered laying next to Renee. Bella had noticed her stir a few times, but at this point if Renee woke up she knew Charlie would solve that, he was the one being loud after all. Charlie started kissing Bella's neck letting his hand easily go under her nightgown. "Daddy I'm so wet for you," Bella moaned in his ear looking over at Renee. "I watched you fuck her. Do you like to think of this wet pussy when you fuck her?" Bella whispered grinding on her fathers' hand. Charlie knew this was risky, Renee took one sleeping pill tonight. She was going to wake up.

"Bella," Charlie whispered nibbling on her ear. "What do you want to do if Renee wakes up?" Charlie made no attempt at stopping as he rubbed his daughter's teenage pussy. Bella only let out a soft moan as Charlie slipped a finger inside of her. "Fuck Bella," Charlie moaned as he put her breast in his mouth. Bella didn't know what she was doing but she knew Renee was waking up.

"Daddy," Bella moaned making Charlie notice Renee waking. There was nothing else Charlie could do. He took his free hand and collapsed it around Renee's mouth before she could wake up on her own. Renee's eyes flew open in an instant Charlie only bent down to her ear.

"I'm fucking our daughter," Charlie whispered pinching Renee's nipple making her squeak slightly. "Are you going to scream?" Renee shook her head no. Charlie released her mouth and shoved his fingers back inside of Isabella staring at Renee. "You like watching that?" Charlie asked a smile creeping over his face. Renee couldn't look away from the sight in front of her. Charlie's fingers were inside their daughter.

"Daddy," Bella moaned shoving his body to the end of the bed. Bella wanted his mouth, it didn't take long for Charlie to take the hint slowly making his way in between Bella's legs, biting her thighs on the way to her juicy core. Bella locked eyes with her Renee wiggling a finger telling her to come join. "Daddy," Bella moaned as Charlie finally took a long lick of Bella's sweet juices. "Oh fuck Daddy, your mouth feels so good," Bella moaned running her fingers through his hair shoving his face impossible deeper into her pussy. Bella's whole body started to shake Charlie knew what was coming. He grabbed onto her hips holding her in place while she started shaking. Charlie made sure to suck every drop of her sweet juices as she finished her orgasm with a string of curse words. Once she was finished Charlie slammed inside of her giving her no time to recover.

"Fuck," Charlie moaned feeling her warmth around him. "You take all your Daddy's cock," Charlie grunted slamming into Bella's tight pussy while looking at Renee. Bella started moving with Charlie. Feeling his cock in her pussy was the best thing she had felt. His cock felt so much better than her own flimsy hands.

"Daddy," Bella moaned wrapping her legs around his waist as Renee had done. "I watched Renee do this earlier," Bella announced locking eyes with Renee. "Join the family," Bella moaned motioning for Renee to come over. Hesitantly Renee walked over, Charlie looked up shoving Renee to sit on Isabella's face. Isabella waisted no time as she started licking Renee's pussy.

"Fuck," Renee moaned as Bella sucked her juices while Charlie fucked Bella's pussy. Charlie looked up seeing Renee forcing her lips on his. God this was sick. This was twisted. This was the best thing. Charlie slammed into Bella one last time Cumming inside her pussy with a giant moan. Renee had started grinding on Bella's face. Charlie slipped his fingers back In Bella knowing she didn't cum a second time but she was going to. Renee came on Bella's face while she happily sucked them up, Charlie slipped a second finger curling it to hit just the right spot.

"Daddy," Bella screamed her pussy tightening around Charlie's fingers.

Say Hella to family fun night.


End file.
